Sous une bonne étoile - Et si?
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Minis-Prompts I] Ecrit par Jelyel et Kitty Madness. Nouveau challenge expliqué avant le texte. Harry et Neville se retrouvent en haut de la tour d'astronomie et finissent par parler du fait qu'Harry soit le survivant. C'est bien passé près pour le timide Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?
1. Sous une bonne étoile

_Salut à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui on vous retrouve avec un des nouveau concept de la page : Les Minis-Prompt._  
 _Le concept est simple, deux auteur s'affrontent sur un même prompt crée par Baderoh et moi-même, leur texte ne devant pas dépasser les deux-milles mots._

 _Je vous met le pitch et surtout, bonne lecture. **  
**_

 **Personnages :** Harry Potter et Neville Londubat.

 **Contexte :** Il fait froid le soir au haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry et Neville aiment s'y rejoindre pour discuter. Un soir, c'est du fait que Neville aurait pu être L'Elu.

Bromance. Ou pas au choix.

 **Mots à placer :** "Cicatrice", "Sirius".

* * *

 **Sous une bonne étoile**

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était des flashs insoutenables qui le secouaient, le rendant plus instable qu'un enfant, moins résistant qu'une poupée. La rentrée n'avait eu lieu que quelques semaines auparavant. Il savait quoi faire quand les souvenirs le happaient ainsi, quand le nom de Sirius ne s'effaçait plus de ses pensées. Quand rien ne le retenait au moment où il basculait à travers le Voile.

Le jeune homme se redressa entre ses couvertures, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il bascula ses pieds hors du lit, les posant sur le sol frais. Il se fichait de l'heure, il se fichait bien d'être attrapé dans les couloirs. Aussi se faufila-t-il comme une ombre hors du dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune puis emprunta le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie. Exposée au vent, sombre, inquiétante, personne ne songeait à venir ici si tardivement.

Personne sauf lui et la silhouette qui l'avait suivi sans bruit à un minuscule quart d'heure d'intervalle. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement qui allait s'asseoir avec lui au bord du vide. Il releva pourtant la tête lorsqu'on déposa une couverture sur ses épaules et découvrit Neville qui le fixait, l'air soucieux, lui-même lové dans un plaid chaud.

– Merci, Nev', lui dit-il en se poussant pour le laisser s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Je t'ai entendu quitter le dortoir.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

– Je ne dormais pas non plus, dit Neville en haussant les épaules.

– Bellatrix ? interrogea Harry sans prendre de pincettes.

Leurs conversations dans le silence automnale de la tour d'Astronomie étaient devenues habituelles. Une routine réconfortante pour les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient été présents au Ministère le soir où le retour de Voldemort avait été enfin reconnu par Fudge. Le soir où la prophétie avait été détruite. Le soir où Sirius était mort.

– Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais devenir si je l'avais sous la main. User des mêmes sorts pour la torturer. Je ne veux pas devenir comme elle en voulant éliminer ce qu'elle est, tu comprends ? marmonna Neville en ramenant un morceau de sa couverture jusqu'à son menton, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser.

Harry comprenait et le lui signifia d'un regard. Il avait toujours eu un mal trop grand à se dissocier de ses ressemblances avec Voldemort. Avec Tom Riddle.

– Je l'ai torturée. Moi je l'ai fait, j'ai franchi la limite.

– Mais tu ne l'as pas tuée.

– J'étais assez... furieux pour le faire, je le sentais dans mes doigts, dans la manière dont mon esprit était focalisé sur le sortilège. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai simplement pas pu et ça m'inquiète. Je veux dire... Je déteste Bellatrix plus encore que Voldemort et je n'ai pas pu la tuer, juste lui faire mal, amena doucement le Survivant, la voix hésitante. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça.

– Ou trop humain. Ce qui n'est pas un mal face à des gens qui ont renoncé à toute humanité, argua Neville avec énergie.

Harry émit un « mmh » vague et se blottit davantage dans sa couverture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Neville sortit un paquet de chaudron fondant de son plaid ainsi qu'une sorte de thermos qui sifflotait dans l'air frais du soir pour maintenir un liquide chaud à l'intérieur. Le capuchon se divisa en deux tasses lorsque Neville le fit sauter. Il leur servit à chacun du thé brûlant et ouvrit le paquet entre eux.

Ils se sourirent sans rien dire. Harry saisit sa tasse, chuchotant un « merci ». Il se demandait comment il était possible que dans une même soirée il se sente au plus mal pour se sentir bien comme jamais dans les minutes qui suivaient. Tout ça grâce au jeune homme à côté de lui qui sirotait son thé avec une nonchalance pas même feinte.

La première conversation que cette Tour avait abritée si tard dans la nuit avait concerné Sirius. Beaucoup d'autres soirs avaient vu ce nom rejaillir. Neville ne s'était jamais indigné du fait que Sirius soit son parrain, même quand il n'avait pas eu confirmation de son innocence de la bouche de Harry. Si son camarade de maison lui faisait confiance, alors lui aussi. C'était aussi simple que cela. Comme la manière dont il avait insisté pour les suivre au Ministère. Comme la manière dont il avait affiché un courage et une droiture incroyable. C'était juste Neville.

– Tu sais quoi... C'est sûrement déplacé de ma part de dire ça, mais je crois que tu aurais bien plus mérité que moi le titre de Sauveur.

Neville tourna la tête vers lui, interrogateur.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être réparti dans la bonne maison. Tu es plus courageux, loyal et droit que l'entièreté des Gryffondors. Moi y compris, évidemment, développa Harry sans amertume.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'être un vrai Gryffondor ferait de toi ou de moi davantage un sauveur que l'autre ? releva Neville avec un sourire.

Harry émit un rire.

– Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu connais la prophétie. Ça aurait pu être toi.

Machinalement, Harry chercha du regard l'étoile du chien, Sirius, écoutant attentivement la réponse que formula Neville.

– Mais c'est toi. Parce que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ma mère ne connaissait pas cette vieille magie que la tienne a utilisé, j'en suis quasi sûr. Si elle était morte pour moi, je n'aurais eu aucune protection. Voldemort m'aurait tué. Et si par chance j'avais survécu, il m'aurait tué dès ma première année. Je n'aurais eu ni l'amour, ni la puissance pour l'écraser. Il fallait que ça soit toi, que ce soit ta mère et pas la mienne qui signe l'arrêt de mort de Voldemort ce soir-là.

– Alors tu ne crois pas que ça aurait pu être toi, l'enfant de la prophétie. Même sans parler de nos mères ?

Neville haussa les épaules et prit le temps de mâchonner son chocolat avant de répondre.

– Non, je crois que Voldemort savait très bien ce qu'il faisait quand il a choisi les Potter plutôt que les Londubat. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à mourir. Il s'est rendu en personne pour tuer tes parents quand il a envoyé ses sous-fifres torturer les miens, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Harry resta silencieux, tournant cette perspective des choses dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'ait de sens. Le calme était apaisant. Il était au chaud, en compagnie d'un ami et il savourait ces délicieux chocolats avec du thé chaud. Comme si au fond, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Et il remerciait Neville de partager cette simplicité de vivre avec lui, de tirer parti du pire et du meilleur.

Les yeux de Harry était fixes, attirés par l'étoile qui lui semblait briller toujours un peu plus. Neville suivit son regard. Le simple fait que ces conversations soient nocturnes, à ciel découvert, apaisait Harry. Comme si son parrain veillait, écoutait.

– Je ne t'ai jamais envié. D'être l'élu, je veux dire, constata soudain Neville avec un sourire heureux.

– Je crois que tu es bien l'un des seuls. Et tu es le type le plus sensé que je connaisse rien que pour cette raison, souffla Harry avec un sourire pâle.

– Je crois que j'ai toujours su à quoi j'ai échappé et à quel point la première guerre a fait des ravages. Finalement, il y a peu d'élèves qui ont réellement perdu des proches dans la première vague de disparitions et de meurtres. Ou alors ils étaient trop petits pour s'en souvenir.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et grignota un chocolat. Neville avait sans doute raison, mais ça allait au-delà de ça.

– Moi je pense que tu auras un rôle à jouer. A un moment, quelque part. Le fait que Voldemort ait négligé de te supprimer en ayant donné l'ordre d'infliger ça à tes parents... Il sème la haine chez les gens de bien. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas encore vu ce qu'un homme bon est capable de faire lorsque l'heure de la revanche est arrivée. Ce qu'une personne aimante peut faire au nom de l'amour. Il ne comprend pas quel genre d'ennemis il laisse sur sa route au fil de ses meurtres. Et je suis certain qu'un jour tu le lui montreras, affirma Harry, pensif. Peut-être que ma cicatrice témoigne du mal qu'il a fait à ma famille. Mais les cicatrices de tous les autres survivants, même si elles ne sont pas aussi visibles, il devrait tout autant les redouter.

Neville sourit d'un air cryptique avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, allongé, les mains nouées derrière sa tête. Harry l'imita, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture qui le protégeait complètement du froid.

– De toute manière ça ne change rien. A la fin, je compte bien combattre à tes côtés, lança Neville, son regard balayant le ciel dégagé. Même s'il y a cette histoire de prophétie, je crois qu'au fond on est tous concernés. C'est nous tous les élus. Nous qui allons devoir nous unir d'un bloc, toi en tête, pour l'empêcher de monter au pouvoir.

– J'espère que ça suffira.

– Évidemment que ça suffira. Tout le monde trouvera la force si ton cœur bat rien qu'un peu pour nous.

Harry lui lança un regard rendu brillant par son sourire. Ce genre de phrases pleines d'optimismes étaient typiques de Neville. Dites avec une telle certitude, une telle force, qu'il ne pouvait qu'y croire. Il suffisait d'un « tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi » pour qu'il se sente porté par cette capacité qu'il avait à voir plus loin, à voir plus beau.

Alors oui, le cœur de Harry battrait pour tous ceux qui auraient le courage de Neville. Et si c'était ainsi, alors il souhaitait bonne chance à Voldemort pour arrêter son cœur.

Fin.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que votre lecture vous à plut, rendez-vous demain pour le second texte._

 _Pour voir nos autres concept, rendez-vous sur notre profil et sur notre page Facebook._


	2. Et si?

_Hello,_

 _Nous revoici avec le second texte de ce challenge._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Yunoki &Baderoh_

 **Personnages :** Harry Potter et Neville Londubat.

 **Contexte :** Il fait froid le soir au haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry et Neville aiment s'y rejoindre pour discuter. Un soir, c'est du fait que Neville aurait pu être L'Elu.

Bromance. Ou pas au choix.

 **Mots à placer :** "Cicatrice", "Sirius".

* * *

 **Et si... ?**

L'air était gelé ce soir-là, encore plus que d'habitude. Les respirations formaient de petits nuages de fumées, les joues étaient rougies par le froid… Ce n'était pas un soir à traîner dehors.

Sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter. Ce dernier se tenait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, embrassant du regard le paysage en contrebas. La Forêt Interdite était toujours aussi lugubre et le clair de lune n'arrangeait rien à son apparence menaçante.

Le jeune homme se laissa finalement glisser au sol, s'asseyant en tailleur. Il leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Il les plissa jusqu'à apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait… Soudain, son regard s'éclaira.

– Sirius…

L'étoile était là, toujours fidèle. C'est dans ces moments qu'Harry bénissait toutes ces heures passées dans le froid au haut de cette tour lors de cours soporifiques d'astronomie.

La vue de l'étoile portant le nom de son parrain tant regretté lui mettait toujours du baume au coeur… Et Merlin savait à quel point il en avait besoin en cet instant.

Il fixait toujours le ciel, se fichant du froid qui le glaçait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation, il entendit la porte du toit de la tour s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il savait qu'il viendrait.

– Tu comptes te transformer en glaçon ? lui demanda Neville en se plaçant juste derrière lui.

– Très drôle Nev', vraiment, mais non, ce n'est pas le but. J'ai oublié de prendre un pull, c'est tout.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il sentit un doux tissus chaud se poser sur ses épaules et son ami s'asseoir dos à lui.

– Tu me connais trop bien, sourit Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun se perdant dans la contemplation de la voute étoilée.

– Harry ? Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

L'interpellé se redressa un peu, surpris par la demande. En règle générale ils parlaient de tout librement. Si son ami était aussi incertain, c'est que le sujet devait être sérieux.

– Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être l'Élu ?

Oh… Sujet sérieux, en effet.

Il resta dos à Neville, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

– C'est… Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler Nev'.

– S'il te plait, 'Ry… Tu as besoin d'en parler, et moi j'ai besoin de savoir.

– Être l'Élu, c'est vivre dans une famille qui te déteste parce que tu es différent, c'est rêver chaque nuit que tes parents viennent te chercher, parce que tu refuses d'admettre qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils ne reviendront jamais. Et quand tout semble s'arranger, quand tu arrives dans un monde merveilleux où les gens semblent enfin t'accepter, être comme toi… C'est découvrir que ce monde de conte de fée se transforme en cauchemar. C'est se rendre compte que toute une communauté que tu connais à peine compte sur toi pour les débarrasser d'un mage noir beaucoup plus vieux et puissant que toi… C'est ne jamais dormir sans cauchemar, à chaque mort, ressentir de la culpabilité, parce qu'une stupide prophétie dit que tu as le pouvoir de mettre fin à tout ça, alors que tu n'es qu'un gamin. C'est haïr tous les jours un peu plus le destin qui t'as mis dans cette situation merdique, alors que tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, c'est être normal avec une famille qui t'aime. C'est se sacrifier pour des centaines de gens que tu ne connais pas, et une fois que tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi… C'est ne plus savoir quoi faire, ne plus avoir de but, dit-il alors que sa voix se brisait, secouée de sanglots.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui alors que les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Le chagrin qu'il avait tant de fois refoulé s'était libéré et maintenant il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Neville lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de lui procurer un peu de réconfort.

– Tu sais, j'en ai honte, mais je t'ai envié, je t'ai envié tant de fois… Certes, j'ai toujours mes parents, mais ils ne me reconnaissent pas, et ne me reconnaîtront jamais. Parfois, je me suis surpris à préférer qu'ils soient morts… Tout plutôt que ce regard vide qui me fixe sans jamais me voir. Et je me suis tellement haï pour ça ! J'ai toujours été le pauvre petit Neville, à la magie tout juste passable, tout juste bon à s'occuper de ses plantes… Alors je te voyais, entouré d'admiration, et je t'en voulais. Et puis, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir envié… Alors aujourd'hui, même si autrefois je t'enviais cette cicatrice, ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis en paix avec moi-même et… C'est grâce à toi.

– Grâce à moi ? lui demanda Harry d'une petite voix, les yeux rougis de ses larmes.

– Oui, grâce à toi. Tu as été le premier à me voir autrement que comme le fils de Franck et Alice Longdubat… Même ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais considéré autrement… Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais elle ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de me comparer à mes parents. Alors quand toi, le Survivant, l'Élu, m'a considéré seulement comme Neville, pas Neville Longdubat, juste Neville. Comment pouvais-je continuer à t'envier ? Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

– Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Je sais mieux que personne ce que tu ressens… Entre Snape qui ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme le fils de James Potter et Sirius… Il était adorable, mais pour lui je n'étais que James junior, pas Harry.

Ils se fixèrent avant de se sourire. Ils s'étaient toujours compris, après tout ils étaient si semblables…

L'amitié qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi spéciale que celle qu'il partageait avec Neville. Ils vivaient des situations semblables, que ses deux autres amis ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Ron avait une famille nombreuse et aimante, et les parents d'Hermione l'aimaient sans condition, pour ce qu'elle était. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry et Neville.

Se rejoindre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie était vite devenu un rituel entre eux deux. Ils profitaient de ces moments pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour décompresser après des journées difficiles…

Ils se relevèrent et se fixèrent de nouveau. Neville avait une longue estafilade qui lui barrait la joue et qui saignait encore légèrement. Harry quant à lui avait le corps perclus de courbature, d'hématomes et saignait légèrement d'une plaie à la tête.

Le regard de Neville glissa sur le paysage à leurs pieds. À certains endroits l'herbe était brûlée et le vert était plus sombre à certains endroits, preuve visuelle du sang qui avait coulé cette nuit. On voyait quelques personnes qui s'occupaient de blessés qui ne pouvaient être déplacés… Dans cette scène apocalyptique brillait pourtant un espoir nouveau. Voldemort était enfin mort, le monde sorcier était libre de vivre comme il l'entendait.

Les deux amis se tenaient épaule contre épaule. À l'aube de cette nouvelle ère, la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits il y a de ça quelques années. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, rien, jamais, ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ces textes vous ont plut, si jamais vous souhaitez vous inscrire rendez-vous sur la page facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
